


Love

by melxncholly



Series: Avatar Denali; Pre-Series AU [4]
Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Kinda, Original Character Death(s), Original Character-centric, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melxncholly/pseuds/melxncholly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you ever been in love?"</p><p>"No, I don't think so."</p><p>--<br/>pre-series au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'd n everything, and a hidden relationship n all tht
> 
> i dont want it to seem like the air nomads were homophobic? but like? wht my thing was relationships such as tht were frowned on, and at first when i first made them, i never intended for jun and aadesh to be in a relationship?
> 
> fhsjkfds w/e its late

“Jun, have you ever been in love?”

Denali sits, huddled up on the saddle, her legs pulled up to her chest as her eyes watch the horizon. The ocean looks like it goes on forever, and it hits Jun how young she really looks, her face lit up by the soft light of the moon.

He lays down, his grey eyes staring up at the stars above him. The both of them are quiet as he thinks, the only sound between them is the gentle groaning from the bison who carried them.

He thought of Aadesh, of soft touches shared between them, and gentle kisses pressed to knuckles. Of hidden kisses around corners and in the dark, but never spoken of when they entered the light.

He thought of Aadesh’s laughter, bright and airy, and so full of life as he once was. The laughter that was only shared with him, the laughter only Jun could ease from him. Any other laugh that came from him seemed like an impostor, sounded so fake, and it had made Jun want to scream.

He remembered when he got news of his Aadesh's death, of how he was murdered in the dark, of how he was scared and alone when he died.

Jun thinks that must have been what love was. What they shared was love, pure and beautiful, but it was never spoken. It was hidden, like something awful and disgusting, and it made a fire burn hot in Jun's belly. 

He wished he could talk to Aadesh about it, but he was dead.

Jun sucked in a breath, his eyes closing as his arms settle as a pillow beneath his head.

“No, I don’t think so.”

She’s quiet for a moment, eyes unfocussed as she stares into the darkness.

“Neither have I.”

**Author's Note:**

> An OC-Centric AU that takes place roughly maybe 500/600 years before the events of Avatar the Last Airbender.  
> It's very AU centric and just for fun! I hope someone enjoys this and the characters as much as I have.
> 
> if you enjoy kudos and comments are always appreciated and welcomed!


End file.
